A-Z Drabbles with Agito and Yayoi
by AgiYoi779
Summary: Drabbles from letter A to Z involving Agito and Yayoi from Air read it or don't. Wheeeeeeeee!
1. Chapter 1

A-Z Drabbles With Agito and Yayoi!

A/N:You guys can me give suggestions if you want so PM if you are giving me a you can see because of the title,it's about Agito and Yayoi.I do NOT own Air Gear.

Amazed

She was amazed at Agito's devotion to Akito so when she asked him why he was so devoted to him, she was surprised but with his response.

"What?", he replied almost annoyed."Um, well I want to know why you're so devoted to Akito-kun."Knowing she wouldn't stop staring at him so expectantly,he replied,"Fuck, he's the reason I'm here and as much as I hate to admit it, he gave me power."She simply smiled and giggled to which Agito muttered an embarrassed fuck under his breath.

Attracted

They were spending time in the had been sitting on a bench together when a blonde girl their age passed was when Agito quickly glanced Yayoi had felt hurt, jealous, and angry."So you're attracted to blondes, huh?"Huh?What the hell are you talking about?"You know that girl who passed by us earlier!"'I looked at her because I noticed she had a book about AT's!""Yeah right as if I'd believe that!""Goddammit Nakayama!"Roughly, he pulled Yayoi towards him and kissed her they broke apart she gasped and breathed flushed she still decided to apologize."Gomen ne I was jealous…""As if I'd fall for someone so weak, you should know this by now."She smiled at this.

Abuse

"Agito what do think is true abuse?"He looked at her slightly confused."When someone takes away your smile or makes you fucking cry or look sad as shit."In response to this, she walked towards him sat on his lap and cuddled with him for the night.

Amusing

He had always found it amusing when she huffed in annoyance to his supposed habit of forgetting her name so she found it amusing when he had a look disbelief and and anger/jealousy plastered onto his face when he spotted her hanging ot with a classmate during was even more hilarious when he pretended not be fazed.

Astonished

Sometimes he would react astonished towards Yayoi of her rare bold moments during their make out sessions but would gladly relish the

moment.


	2. Chapter 2

A-Z Drabbles With Agito and Yayoi! 2

Brave

She had always known and thought of him as a brave person;which he when she saw how frantic he had become when he fought against Akira and that he couldn't "leave a mark",she had begun to think that while Agito is brave he also has his fears once in a while.

Blood

He had always loved the very sight of blood and even the taste but when he had noticed her bleeding almost profusely he had decided he hated the sight of it whenever it was in Yayoi's turned around swiftly and noticed she was attacked by a stupid Storm ,he delivered punishment to the fool and quickly took Yayoi to the nearest stayed with Yayoi in her room constantly saying sorry.

She then lifted her hand to his blood stained cheek and replied to him, "It's ok because it wasn't your fault."She was smiling though weakly it still made Agito feel better and so he relaxed."I'm still going to kick their asses because no one attacks my Tuner and gets away with it.""Just don't over do it ok?""Fuck, fine."

Baby

"Agito what do you think it would be like if we had a baby?"He immediately spit out his coffee after that random question."What the fuck!""Why are you so shocked Agito?"

"I'm not shocked damn it!."Then why did you spit out your favorite drink?""Because we're just high school students and it's too fucking early for that kind of shi- she cut him off with a kiss and giggled."It's always funny to see you get so worked up.""Fuck don't ask me that again.""Maybe Agito."

Brilliant

She had known he was brilliant as he was the Fang King the one known as a genius that wasn't all he was brilliant had also found that he was brilliant in bed."So aggressive or sensual?""Fuck the sensual let's go with aggressive this time.""Whatever you say wild shark.""Getting cocky now are we?""Nope."And with that, they enjoyed themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N :Please review.I don't care how many reviews just PLEASE and please give some suggestions for C or other .Oh and sorry for the mistakes I made I will try to fix them sorry for the shortness of this on!

Coyly

He loved it when Yayoi would smile coyly because it was beautiful, angelic made her look more like an angel than she already was such a beautiful would never admit .

Cocky

Agito was cocky and he had reason to be that way regardless and he was very cocky when dealing with weaklings.

Cruel

Agito was very cruel in battle especially after he wins since he continues to humiliate his broken tends to reprimand him but to no avail.

Control

He hated not being in control whether it was in control of an AT battle or when arguing with loses almost all the time and so far the score for him 17-43.

Cranky

He was always cranky when waking up which is why he would almost always get slapped by Yayoi after complaining about how tired and annoyed he is.


End file.
